


AFTER GENESIS

by Slasherfem



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slasherfem/pseuds/Slasherfem
Summary: Spock's thoughts after the Fal Tor Pan in ST III.





	AFTER GENESIS

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Paramount owns them, we love them. They take the credit and the cash, we'll take what's left; we're not proud!

Last night I dreamed that

I held you close,

Your blond head

Resting on my chest,

As we lay together

In my bed,

Warm and happy

In each other's arms.

I've been having this dream

Since I saw you on Mount Seleya

And remembered

Who you were.

Now tell me, Jim:

Are these dreams memories?

Or only the fantasies

Of my hungry heart?

You say that we were friends.

But if this is so,

Why do I feel so lonely

At night without you?

Why do you smile

More often at me,

Than at the others

You say are also my friends?

And why am I starting

To feel restless, irritable,

And discontented with this

Strict regime of the healers?

It seems they won't be satisfied

Until they have retrained me

To be A Perfect Vulcan

In my father's image.

But I would rather

Explore my past with you,

To see if it included you

As more than my friend.

So tell me, Jim:

Were we friends?

Or were we

Something more?

Were my feelings mutual?

Or strictly one-sided?

If so, then

On whose side?

I won't be satisfied

Until I know the truth.

You yourself

Have told me

That I valued truth

Above all things.

My heart tells me

That I also valued you

Above all things,

My friend of friends.

Did you value me

The same way?

Or was I merely

"The best first officer

in the fleet" to you,

As McCoy keeps saying I was?

Please tell me, Jim:

Were you--are you my bondmate?

And was I--am I yours?

And can we be again?

Have you--will you let me kiss you?

And did I--can I hold you close?

I see in your eyes

You do not fear me.

Can you see in my eyes

How I feel about you

Beneath this impassive

Vulcan exterior?

You have helped me

To remember so much.

Will you now help me

To remember how I loved you?

If I loved you.

If this love that

I dream about nightly

Is a true memory,

Or just a fantasy.

If it is,

Would you share it

With me?


End file.
